


PirateWorld

by Lispscissors



Category: Black Sails, Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Westworld Fusion, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lispscissors/pseuds/Lispscissors
Summary: John goes to PirateWorld and becomes someone he never expected. At the end of every playthrough, he stares into the eyes of the men who have come to trust him, and there's a weight in his chest, because they won't remember him. This is his best self, his truest friends, men he'd go through hell for. And the next time he comes back, they'll have forgotten.At least Muldoon will be alright.Black sails, but everyone is a host except for John, Jack, and Anne.John plays through over amd over in different ways, frustrated that this feels more right to him than his real life.Jack and Anne go to PirateWorld as a pair, but Anne learns to chase her own desires and make her own name.
Kudos: 3





	PirateWorld

WIP

The first time John went to to PirateWorld, he became someone he never expected. He liked being John Silver more than he liked himself.

And now, at the end of every playthrough, he stares into the eyes of the men who have come to trust him, and there's a weight in his chest, because they won't remember him. This is his best self, his truest friends, men he'd go through hell for. And the next time he comes back, they'll have forgotten.

At least Muldoon will be alright.


End file.
